Cheaters
by TheSarahStar
Summary: Chad's sure that he and Sonny have lost their spark for good this time. But even when they try to move on, fate has other ideas!


**Hey guys. I find one-shot inspirations in the weirdest things! When I was in Canada, my cousin and his girlfriend took me out for a midnight nugget run one night and there was this funny song playing in the car… Those two idiots have a weird taste in music and that crazy song is what this story was inspired by. Here we go!**

* * *

**Cheaters**

**_Chad_  
**

I've had a crazy week, and the strangest night ever last night. Wanna know what happened?

Well, it all started when I was sitting in my dressing room, thinking about my relationship with Sonny. We were going through a weird sort of phase – it was what most people might call a "relationship bump". We were kind of getting bored of each other, and I was in half a mind to call her and tell her we should take a break from each other and start seeing other people. I decided against it, though, and told myself, 'you're Chad Dylan Cooper, for crying out loud! You can have any girl you want. And what Sonny doesn't know can't hurt her, right?'

But then I chickened out. I knew that wherever I went, paparazzi would follow, and Sonny would find out eventually. So I did a stupid thing – I got my laptop and went onto some random dating website that claimed it could "find your perfect match!" So what I did then, I typed in a fake name, so that nobody knew I was, well, me. I called myself 'Brad C.' It was good enough – I went through the entire alphabet trying to find a name that rhymed with mine so I could remember it, and at the same time keep it un-obvious.

Yeah. So I then had to fill out a stupid form thing, with just the basic crap like hobbies, interests, likes, dislikes, etcetera. It asked me if I was looking for women, men, or both, which I found slightly disturbing because I'm a perfectly straight and decent guy who doesn't understand why gay people would want to be gay. Like, why would you go after fugly guys when you have so many pretty girls in the world? Chad Dylan Cooper refuses to understand this idiocy.

Anyway, I completed the form decently, and was surprised when it didn't ask me to upload a picture. I mean, I don't know about other people, but _I _would like to see who I'm talking to if I don't know them. But, whatever.

* * *

Let's jump forward a couple days. A couple days in which I had spent every spare moment with Sonny. We'd been trying (and failing) to get the spark in our relationship back. I'd also completely forgotten about that dating site I'd joined, until I got an email from them whilst directing an episode of Mackenzie Falls that day. Yes, I did say "directing" – dear old Mack was supposed to be dead for a couple of episodes, and so I thought that'd be the perfect chance to kick off my nonexistent career as a director. I'd always wanted to do that.

Well, there I was, sitting on a cool chair, wearing a hat, and being director-y and whatnot, when my phone decided it wanted to receive this email and freak the silence out of the studio. Calling "cut; take a five", I jumped off the chair and headed to my dressing room. I flopped down on the couch and unlocked my phone, only to find an email from the dating site about someone sending me a message.

_Brad,_

_You have received a new message from __**Alice M.**_

"_Hey there! I just wanted to get to know some people, and your profile seems interesting. Wanna talk? :)"_

Hmm, why not? I decided to check out her profile.

* * *

This Alice girl and I really hit it off. We began messaging more and more often, found out quite a lot about each other – likes, dislikes, and all of that – and one week later, we exchanged email addresses (mine being a fake one I'd created for the site). She seemed to like me quite a lot, and I thought she was nice too. Of course, we hadn't met, or even _seen_ each other – or so we thought– so we decided then to meet up.

After I had replied to Alice's last email regarding our meeting at the beach that evening, I put my phone away and walked into the _So Random _prop house. Sonny was sitting on the bright green couch, and I sat down next to her.

"Chad… I know we're going through an odd phase in our relationship, but I really want us to get through this and…you know what I mean. I just don't want us to break up," she randomly started to say, whilst staring into my eyes with one of those looks that reeks of desperate love. My feelings for Sonny had begun to lessen as each day went by, and by that time, I could say I even loved Alice the internet girl more. Heck, I even loved _Tawni _more.

The problem was that I really did want the spark in my relationship with Sonny to come back, but it was looking almost impossible from the way things were turning out. We'd tried _everything_, but nothing had worked.

"Um, are you still okay with our date tonight?" Sonny asked, breaking me out of my thoughts. I'd completely forgotten about our final attempt to fix our relationship.

"I was actually going to ask you if you would mind if we switched it to tomorrow night instead. Something's come up, and I really can't…" I said, and she nodded. I wanted to meet Alice, and go on the date with Sonny another time.

"That's okay. I wanted to tell you that I wouldn't be able to go tonight either – I have a meeting with someone important."

"Oh, that's okay. So, tomorrow night, then?"

"Yeah."

I smiled at her, and walked out. I thought that was a good thing – I didn't have to tell her about Alice. But later, I found that I wouldn't have had to tell her anyway…

* * *

I stood on the deserted side of the beach, watching the sky darken, and wondering where Alice was. She'd agreed to meet me at 5pm, but it was almost 5:10 and there was no sign of her.

Suddenly, someone tapped me on the shoulder, and a female voice asked, "Excuse me? Are you…_Brad_?"

I turned around, and saw Sonny standing there. "Sonny? What are you doing here? And how did you know?" I asked.

"I'm Alice…" she said slowly.

"Oh." I had to admit, I was slightly disappointed, but we kind of did have our spark back, right?

"So, you're Brad."

"Yup. And you're Alice."

"Mhmm. Hey, I didn't know you were a fan of stand-up comedy. Or that you loved video games and owned every game you possibly could find," Sonny laughed, and I joined in.

"Well, I didn't know you dreamt of living in a mansion in Beverly Hills and marrying an actor," I winked, and she blushed.

"You're not hinting at anything there, are you?"

"I might be… So, I guess we're good now, right?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah. We're good. We're better than ever!" Sonny smiled, hugging me.

Well, I had surely learned one thing from all that insanity: lies can fix a relationship better than anything else!

* * *

**And I am finally rid of the devious plot bunny. FINALLY. Hope y'all liked.**

**Reviews give me that happy feeling, kinda like what happens when you knock on a door at Halloween and get lotsa candy and a fake spider doesn't fall on your head when you ring the doorbell. So, whatcha waitin' for? I'll be a happy bunny if you review :D**

**-Sarah ;)**


End file.
